All that's lost
by angel in pink
Summary: Kathy makes Elliot leave, and Liv is his shoulder to cry on. E/O, what else is there?
1. The Breaking

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns, not me...oh well..

AN: My first fan fic. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. On with the show!

* * *

_Stabler Residence_

_Sunday, November 2st 2008 10:00 pm_

Elliot wakes up and rolls over to snuggle up to his wife of 20 years but is disappointed to find only cool sheets. He gets up and slips downstairs being careful of the squeaky step that he keeps forgetting to fix. He makes a mental note to do it this weekend, but it slips his mind when he sees Kathy sobbing quietly on the couch. "Kath, whats wrong sweetheart?" He says as he moves to comfort his wife. She flinches at his touch and takes a couple of deep breaths before replying. "We need to talk, Elliot" she says with fear in her eyes. She settles her stomach and just goes for it. "I'm asking you to leave, I don't love you. You should pack up and leave before the kids wake up or you'll never make it out the door." she says, just as she practiced a million times before he came home. "Why Kath?" is all Elliot can get out through the pain coursing through his body. "Do you remember Jacob Grant? I've," she takes another breath and continues, "I've been seeing him since early July." she replies somewhat detached sounding. The hurt that courses through his eyes would have killed her a few years ago, but now she doesn't seem to care.

Elliot slowly removes his ring and hands it to her. He walks upstairs packing his things leaving a note on each of his children's pillows telling them he loved them and that he didn't know when he'd see them again, but he would miss them so much until then. He kissed each of his children, and almost died when he looked at little Eli and realized that he couldn't handle full custody and that he was going to miss so much of his youngest son's life. He walked downstairs to his wife who held out divorce papers in his direction. "Let's just get this over with" Kathy says, handing him a pen. He signs them quickly , his fingers on autopilot. " I want split custody of our children" Elliot states with an almost emotionless tone and walks out the door into the cold winter night.

* * *

_Benson residence_

_Sunday, November 2nd 2008 11:30 pm_

Olivia wakes up to the sound of knocking at the door. "This better be good!" she groans at whoever is on the other side of the door waking her up this late at night. She opens the door to find a very stressed looking Elliot on the other side of the door with three duffel bags hanging around his shoulders. "El, whats wrong?" Olivia asks. With the pain that is displayed in his steel blue eyes she lets him in, not caring that she's still in pajamas. He sits down looking lost and recounts the night's events. "You can crash here as long as you need to" she quickly shows him around and gives him a quick hug. "Night El, I'll see you in the morning" she says and throws him a pillow and a couple of blankets before heading back to bed. She just hopes that she runs into Kathy in the near future. She wants to strangle the woman who took her strong, independent partner and broke him without a second thought!


	2. Lonely little girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will...:(**

**AN: I know it's short, but I wanted to get something out. This one is dedicated to mayra123. My first review! WOO HOO! **

_Benson Residence_

_Monday November 10th 2008 6:30 am_

Elliot wakes up on Olivia's couch to the smell of coffee. He stretches and then walks into the kitchen. "Morning, coffee's ready. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Eat then get ready, we've got to get to work." she said with a smile. He just smiled back and they fell into the morning routine that had become second nature, even if it had only been a week. He hadn't had the time to find an apartment. Between work and all of the court proceedings because of the divorce and custody battle, he barely had time to sleep! The morning passed quickly and soon they were heading to the precinct.

Manhattan SVU

Wednesday November 12th 2008 11:53 pm

They had come in yesterday and gotten another case. Munch and Fin had been sent home an hour ago, 48 hours on just coffee and Monday's sleep was not good for their ability to work together. Fin had threatened to kill Munch if he went near the coffee pot again, cause it was "sludge in a pot". Three 6 year-old girls, Lindsey, Morgan, and Alice, had gone missing from PS 171 and they were running out of leads. Olivia is frantically reading the case files trying to find what they missed. "Liv, we should head home." he says with a tone that says he won't take no for an answer. She sighs and stands up, leaving the case files behind. As they are getting their coats, a little girl walks in. Olivia bends down to see her better. It was Lindsey! Olivia and Elliot gently question her while driving her to the hospital. The last thing she remembers is eating lunch with Morgan and Alice. "The food tasted funny, but Mr. Keller said we had to eat it before we could have our cookies." Elliot and Olivia exchanged a glance._ "Drugged"_, they both thought.

St. Anne's hospital

Thursday November 13th 2008 1:46 pm

"She was drugged, Cap", Elliot was in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for them to finish the exam. Once that was done, they would bring the evidence to the M.E.'s office and head home. Lindsey's parents were already there, waiting across the room. Just then, Olivia walked out with an evidence bag and a rape kit. "Liv's out, we're gonna take the rape kit to Warner and then head home, and try to get some sleep,before we go the way of Munch and Fin." "Alright, tell Lindsey's parents we need her to come down to the station in the morning so we can get a more detailed statement." With that, the detectives head out., hoping that by tomorrow, Lindsey will be able to tell them something that will lead them to Morgan and Alice

**AN: Press the purplish-bluish little button. Come on, please, Ya know ya wanna! I have cookies for you...**


End file.
